


Steal a Dance

by justgrace



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgrace/pseuds/justgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya goes to prom with Ned.<br/>Gendry goes with Jeyne.<br/>Sansa goes with Joffery.<br/>Jon goes with Ygritte.</p><p>Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal a Dance

The last place in the world anyone would expect Arya Stark to be was at prom. But she didn’t give to shits about what other people thought. When he boyfriend, Edric Dayne, had asked her she had only hesitated slightly. He had been so happy when she had said yes, hugging her tight and kissing her hard on the lips. She had said yes mostly because Jon, Sansa, and Gendry were all going, as this was their senior year. Arya was planning on making this her first, and last dance. When she told them their reaction had been pretty much what she had expected. Sansa giggled and jumped for joy. Jon said she was too young and stormed off to find their father, and Gendry hadn’t said anything. Though he had been acting strange around her since.

Arya was now getting ready for Edric to pick her up. She was in Sansa’s room having her sister help with her makeup and hair. Sansa had already finished her own, and looked incredibly beautiful; her makeup simple and elegant and her long auburn hair falling in a sheet of curls down her back. Sansa was already wearing her dress, a blush pink colour, strapless, and full of intricate beading. It looked like a ballerina dress as the skirt was puffy and bouncy and the bodice was tight to her sister’s pale skin. Either way, no one could argue that Sansa Stark was breathtaking, to Arya’s delight. Sansa was going to prom with Joffery. Arya is not delighted about this, mostly because Joffery is a dick. But she wasn’t going to have this fight with her sister today. 

Sansa was now applying a foundation to Arya’s forehead. Arya looked at herself in the mirror. There is no denying that she looked good, Sansa had done an excellent job. Her skin glowed under the makeup her sister had applied still allowing her own features to show through, her hair was a complicated system of braids and curls that made her look…beautiful, basically. Arya still felt strange, despite Sansa’s best efforts to keep everything as Arya-like as possible

“Finished,” Sansa announces. “Go put your dress on so I can see the finished product!” Arya obeys, walking down the hall to her bedroom where her dress is thrown on her bed. She had let Sansa and her mother help her pick it out and been surprise when they had all agreed on this one. It was a deep dark green, like an evergreen tree. Strapless and thin the material hugged her body down to her hips flowing out after that to about the mid thigh area. Very simple, it had small golden stitches all over it that her sister said were supposed to be acorns but all they looked like to Arya was little golden flecks.

 She pulled off her leggings and t-shirt and threw them on the bed, standing looking at her dress in her black strapless bra and underwear. She unzipped the back and pulled the dress up holding it on as she walked back to Sansa’s room. When she got to the door she could hear her sister on the phone.

“No, I promise. I did it just like you asked.” Sansa pauses, Arya cannot see her sister but she knows that she is pacing around the room with that reverent expression she gets on her face while talking with Joffery. “Yes, I will. Okay, bye.”

 Arya waits a moment before walking in, her left hand still holding her dress together. Sansa’s face changes from worry to joy as she looks upon Arya.

“Ahhh!!” she squeals, jumping towards Arya. “It looks amazing!” Her sister quickly zips it up and pulls her from the room. Sansa runs them downstairs to where Jon and their father are getting him ready in the living room.

“I don’t get it, how do I do this again?” Jon is saying about his bow tie. When the girls enter the room he stops mid sentence. When he sees his sisters and a broad smile spread across his face. It’s Arya’s favourite part about her brother and she allows a smile to cross her lips as well.

“You both look incredible,” her father tells them, leaving Jon’s side to hug and kiss Arya and Sansa. “I’m getting you mother, Cat!” he yelled exiting the room, followed by Sansa. Arya looked at her favourite brother who walked over and punched her arm lightly. She laughed and punched him back.

“This was supposed to be a present before I left for college but,” he reaches into his pocket pulling out a small pocket knife. It’s silver with an engraving of a wolf on the flat side and multiple tools to pull out. Arya smiles examining the beautiful object. “I figured Sansa has her needles, so you should have yours. Do you like it?” Arya throws her arms around Jon’s neck.

“I love it,” she tells him.

“You look beautiful by the way sis,” Jon says as they walk into the kitchen where Catlyen is sitting with Bran and Rickon. Her mother flocks to her side hugging her tightly.

“Simply beautiful my dear,” she whispers. Arya can’t help but smile around at her family, laughing as her sister pulls her in and snaps a picture.

“I’m sending it to Rob,” she says, fingers moving quickly texting her brother who was studying at a university, a few hours away.

————— 

They are at prom now. Edric had picked her up a little while after Ygritte had appeared. Jon had been stunned into silence when he opened the door, much to Arya, Sansa and Ygritte’s delight. He has spluttered out a few incoherent syllables before they had headed out.

Joffery had appeared next rolling up in an expensive looking limo with a driver and all. He hadn’t stayed long, just a few formalities with Arya’s parents before he whisked a flushed looking Sansa away.

Edric had shown up in his car, nothing fancy, to Arya’s delight. She definitely would not be getting into a limo, even if someone had paid her. When they arrived at the dance Arya had felt really out of place. They had gone in and been met my Edric’s friends. She knew most of them but even they seemed to realize that going to prom wasn’t the most Arya Stark thing to do. Once they had finished the sub-par dinner and the music started Arya began to loosen up. Edric pulled Arya onto the dance floor. It was sweaty and full of people. She was fine at first, but then the sweat and people began to be too much. Arya felt like she couldn’t breathe.

“EDRIC,” she shouts over the music. “I’LL BE RIGHT BACK, WASHROOM.” He nods at her and Arya slips through the crowd, to the edge of the dance floor then makes her way to the door. When she get through it she finally is able to breathe. The hallway is quite deserted though the music from the dance can still be heard through the wall. Arya goes the washroom and tries to take a few breaths of the fresh air before heading back into the dance. Arya opens the door to leave the washroom and comes face to face with…

“Gendry!” she says breathless. Arya can’t read the look on his face, it’s a mixture of surprise and delight, she thinks. He is wearing a suit and a thin black tie. She notices his blue eyes stand out more against the blackness of the suit. He’s handsome, she thinks to herself. Arya has always known that Gendry is good looking, the girls swooning around him at school, and the way that some of them would look at him. She found that there were no words in her mouth when she went to speak again. Arya swore she saw a smirk emerge onto his face.

 “Are those acorns?” he asks.

 “So Sansa tells me,” Arya answers looking at the dark green fabric of her dress. “Do I look like an oak tree?” she asks in a silly voice. Gendry looks her up and down, taking his time to peer at her dress closely, Arya suddenly feels very warm.

 “Yes,” he decides. “but a very pretty oak tree.” He pauses for a moment. “You look beautiful,” Gendry tells her in his smooth soft voice. Arya could feel her cheeks blush as she smiles and tries to regain her tongue.

 “You…you do too,” she says stupidly. Gendry raises his eyebrows.

 “I look beautiful?” he asks, the smirk visible on his face now.

 “I mean you look good, stupid,” Arya says, rolling her eyes. “Why are you out here, then?” She asks.

 “Needed some air,” he admits taking in a huge breath and letting it out. “You?”

 “Same,” she says. They stand very still for a moment Arya studying Gendry’s expression.Then the washroom door opens from behind her knocking her forward. Gendry’s strong arms catching her. “Watch it,” she growls and the brown haired girls, who giggle and hurry back into the dance. They disappear quickly and Arya realizes that their are arms still around her. She rights herself but Gendry’s arms don’t move. They are resting at her hips, Arya can feel his strong hands through the fabric of her dress. She bites the side of her lip and looks up at him. His eyes are piercing, it feels like they are looking right through her body, into soul. She swallows hard, “I should get back.” The words come out in a whisper, not how she meant them.

 “Okay,” he whispers in return, his lips dangerously close to her ear. He releases her and Arya shakes her head slightly before reentering the dance.

 She finds Edric again after a few minutes, he smiles widely at her return pulling her close to him with his light hands on her hips. The music slows down and Edric wraps his arms around her waist. They sway side to side slowly Arya looking over his shoulder.

 She sees Jon a few feet away dance with Ygritte. He is twirling her out to the side, as she laughs he pulls her back to his chest kissing her lightly. Arya smiles watching her brother. Her eyes search for Sansa now, through the crowd she can pick out her sisters red hair easily, but the rest of her is blocked from view. As she strains her head to see her sister the song ends. Edric drops his arms from her waist. As the music starts up again Arya is about to ask if they can dance again when Gendry appears from out of no where.

 “Hey,” he says to the two of them. “do you mind if I steal Arya for a dance?” he asks Edric. Arya growls at him.

 “Excuse me? I am standing right here,” she says indignantly, Gendry chuckles and Edric smiles at this.

 “Guess you’ll have to ask her,” Edric says. “I need a drink anyway.” Gendry nods at Edric as he retreats towards the refreshments table.

 “May I have this dance m’lady?” Gendry asks bowing slightly extending a hand to Arya. Arya rolls her eyes but takes his hand.

 “Don’t call me that,” she snips. Gendry twirls her into his chest and laughs.

 “Of course, m’lady,” he replies smirking. Gods, he does look good. Arya couldn’t help but think. They start moving in a some sort of pattern that Arya doesn’t understand. He feet seem to keep tripping up. “Will you just let me lead?” Gendry asks, whispering the words into her ear. He really needs to stop doing that, she thinks

 “Why should I?” she returns as the music swells in the background.

 

_My featherbed is deep and soft, and there I’ll lay you down,_

_I’ll dress you all in yellow silk, and on your head a crown._

 

“Cause I know the steps,” Gendry tells her tightening his grip on the small of her back so her waist is pressed into his. She lets him lead and somehow she stops tripping, she is even having a little bit of fun as they twirl gracefully around the floor.

“Where did you learn this?” she asks him as the music in the background continues.

 

_For you shall be my lady love, and I shall be your lord._

 

_I’ll always keep you warm and safe, and guard you with my sword_

 

“Took some lessons,” was his short answer. “Did I tell you how wonderful you look?” He asks Arya.

“Yes,” she says sheepishly.

 

_And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree._

 

_She spun away and said to him, no featherbed for me._

 

“Okay, just checking,”

“Aren’t you here with someone?” Arya asks him. She feels his shoulder shrug slightly. Arya knew he was hear with Jeyne Poole, that’s what Sansa had said anyway.

 

_I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass,_

 

_But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass_

 

They continued to move around the dance floor. Gendry was staring straight into her eyes which makes her stomach twist.

Arya looks over his shoulder for a moment realizes that she can see Sansa now. What she sees makes her stomach twist for a very different reason. Arya drops her arms from Gendry and stalks towards her Joffery, fire in her eyes.

 “Arya…” she hears Gendry’s voice say from behind her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Jon on her right still dancing with Ygritte. When Arya reaches Sansa she doesn’t think she has ever been more angry. Joffrey is holding her sisters arm tight and shouting at her over the music.

 “I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO HIM,” Joffery was shouting and shaking Sansa who’s face was full of fear and there were tears in her eyes.

 “I…I didn’t…” Sansa stammers.

 “Let her go,” Arya says with venom in her voice. She isn’t expecting it when it happens. Joffery turns towards her and his fist slams into the side of her cheek. It knocks Arya back a few steps and Joffery turns back to grab Sansa again. There is blood flowing from her lip suddenly, splashing down her chin.

He doesn’t seem to care that a small crowd has gathered or that Jon’s face was contorting with anger next to Arya or that Gendry is striding towards them, livid. Arya steps forward between Sansa and Joffery. “I said. LET. HER. GO.” Arya brought her small fist up and punched Joffery squarely in the nose. With that he dropped Sansa’s arm and grabbed his nose. “Touch her again,” Arya says threateningly. Jon and Gendry reach the Stark sisters at the same time.

“Arya,” Gendry’s voice is stricken. “your face.” Arya shakes him off and turns to her sister.

“Sansa?” she asks quietly. Her sister is still crying quietly and doesn’t answer. Arya pulls her into a tight hug. Over her shoulder she sees Jon on his cell phone with Ygritte beside him. Gendry is standing near them looking at Arya, his face still stricken, his jaw clenched.

————— 

Sansa, Jon, Gendry, and Arya where sitting in the hallway. The principle along with Joffery’s family were there as well. Joffery’s parents, Cersi and Robert Baratheon were standing with their son. His nose was a little bruised and it wasn’t even bleeding anymore. Arya’s lip had swelled up and there were spots of blood on her dress. When Ned Stark walked in the door he was livid. He walked straight past the Baratheons to his daughters. He takes Sansa’s face in his hands and kisses her forehead. He looks to her arm, there is a bruise forming on her arm and Arya’s father’s face was more angry then she had ever seen him. He looked to Arya next. She lifted her chin and tried very hard to look brave.

“You okay?” he asks her. Arya nods. Ned turns to look at Cersi and Robert.

“Do you see what you daughter did to my son!” Cersi suddenly shouts. “His nose!” Ned stand there, very still, as Cersi shouts at him. Arya feels her sister flinch slightly and puts an arm around her. Ned waits until Cersi is finished. “…and…and…I want to see her punished.”

“Now Cersi,” Robert says.

“If your son ever touches either of my daughters again, you will be hearing from the police.” Ned says to Cersi, he nods at Robert and turns to leave. Arya lifts Sansa up by her elbow, feeling Jon and Gendry at her heels. They all head out through the side door. Ygriette is waiting for them but Edric is no where in sight. Arya will just text him later. Ned leads them to his car and Arya pushes her sister in the car and shuts the door.

“I’ll wring his little neck,” Arya growls.

“Jon take Arya and Gendry to the house. I’m taking Sansa” Ned says. He gets in the car and slams the door. There is a small pause.

“I’ll get my car,” Jon says. He and Ygriette leave, Jon placing his arm around her shoulders.

“That bastard,” Arya mutters pacing angrily. “I’ll kill him.” Her pacing is interrupted when Gendry pulls her into his chest. His strong arms encircling her tiny body. Arya is ridged and straight for a long moment before relaxing into the kind hug.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” he whispers. Arya’s turns her head and presses the good side of her face into Gendry’s chest. He smells wonderful, like steel and grass and…just Gendry. She inhales his scent as his head dips to the crook of her neck. She can feel him breathe in slowly through her hair. It’s the most comfortable Arya has felt all night so she closes her eyes and lets the hug last. She doesn’t even care when she hears Jon’s car pull up. She doesn’t ever want to let go, cause hugging Gendry feels like home.


End file.
